Timeline
Past / Pre-Apocalypse *Prehistoric times (~40.000-10.000 BC) One of the Sniper's earliest ancestors discovers the Captain's mug in the ice of a glacier. *20-something-something: The biosphere of the Earth has started to change due to radioactive and chemical pollution. Wildlife-mutations begin to spread, humans live in protected domes like the city of Eureka. The outside is referred to as the Dead Zone. *''Good Directorate'' starts copyrighting basic human needs such as sleep and dreams. *''Dr. Alexander Gromov (Engineer)'' programs the search engine ANNET, 99% of humanity begins to connect to the Internet 24/7. *''Charles Snippy (Sniper) finds out that he belongs to the other 1% who can't connect to the ''ANNET. He is unable to sleep peacefully as his dreams are full of apocalyptic nightmares, not to mention that he can't afford to buy more than 4.2 hours of dreams per day. *''ANNET becomes self-aware. *''The Engineer starts Project Seven to find the luckiest human in the world. *Project Seven is a sucess- the luckiest human on the planet is found and named "Subject Seven". *A series of experiments is run on "Subject Seven" to test the subject's potential. *''Subject Seven'' is raised to the rank of a Captain. *The'' Captain'' aquires a stylish coffee mug of unknown origin. *The'' Sniper, working as an officer for G-Directorate requests a transfer to the "''Dead Zone Tourism Department", to get out of the ANNET's transmission range, since the signal from the transmitter towers is causing him headaches. *''The Sniper '' starts to sabotage the ANNET servers at every opportunity, the 1% are planning to take out the transmitter towers. *A group of scientists, guided by the Sniper ''is killed while investigating the anomaly 441 (wishing well?) in the Dead Zone, only Snippy survives. *''The Pilot breaks his neural interface, losing his connection to ANNET and most of his long term memory. *The Pilot ''begins to worship ''Captain as a messiah. *''The Captain'' "accidentally" spills tea over ANNET's serverbanks, causing her to kill off, or zombify, all humans connected to her. *The'' Engineer'' escapes ANNET due to his high level Admin privileges and orders an immediate nuclear strike on ANNET's main-servers and the city-dome of Eureka. *The Engineer ''locks himself in a bunker. *The ''Pilot and the Captain go on the mission to nuke the city of Eureka. Present / Post-Nuclear Apocalypse *The'' Pilot and ''Captain's mission is successful, but their plane crashes shortly afterwards. *The'' Captain'' rescues Pilot out of their crashed plane by (according to Pilot) stopping time. *The'' Captain'' decides to find a new country called "Captania" - ruled by the Captain himself/herself. *The'' Sniper'' meets the Captain in the Dead Zone and becomes his/her minion. *The'' Captain'' crashes a jet-powered monorail into the underground Church of the Lemonade Cultists. *The Captain sends the Pilot on a mission to build him a flying machine. *The Pilot uses balloons to make many objects soar away, including Photoshop. *'September Something, Something:' Photoshop ''tries attacking the ''Sniper. *'31. October something something:' Rememberances of the Past Day *'01. November something something:' Flying Day .Pilot *The Pilot constructs a flying machine out of balloons. The Sniper is sent flying with it and is then eaten by a whale. *The'' Sniper'' lives inside the whale. While inside he meets a UPS guy ''and receives a letter from the ''Pilot. the Sniper then escapes from said'' whale and then attempts to kill ''Pilot. *The Sniper finds a Geiger counter and discovers that the Captain seems to be the most radioactive thing around the wasteland. *The Sniper is abducted by aliens. *The Captain rescues the Sniper and destroys the alien spaceship. *The Biomass is sent to Earth by the "Alien Invader's Union." *The Sniper is captured by hostile wastelanders. *The Biomass all of the hostile wastelanders, and turns their corpses into personal puppets. *The'' Sniper'' escapes the Biomass, ''then manages to outrun it and meet up with the ''Captain. *''Mr. Kittyhawk betrays the Pilot'' by giving his location to the Biomass. *The Pilot and the Sniper are captured and integrated into the Biomass. *The Biomass searches through Snippy's and Pilot's shared memories to find the Captain's weakness. *A lost, mutated string of the Biomass transforms itself into the Lifealope. *''Dr. Gromov'' leaves his bunker to investigate an oxygen-pump's failure, he encounters the Biomass and a drone of the still operating ANNET. *''ANNET'' uses an orbital ion cannon to obliterate the Biomass and anything else in the vicinity. Only the Captain'' ''is far enough away to not get hit. *''The Snper'', the Pilot and the'' Engineer'' are revived by the powers of the "Lifealope" *The Captain turns the remains of the Biomass ''into a fashionable scarf. *The ''Engineer joins the Captain's squad under the codename 'Engie'. *The ''CaptainCaptain '''has attracted a ''"Stalky Stalker" *''Stalky'' is hunting the Lifealope. *The Sniper is attacked by a hostile snowflake. *The Sniper decides to investigate the secrets of the coffee mug that the Captain carries around. *A plot to murder the Captain '' is uncovered, culprits being the ''coffee mug, the straw and a ladybug, The Sniper questions his sanity. *The Pilot runs away to warn the "Governor" *The CaptainCaptain''sends the ''Sniper to find the Pilot, but the Pilot has mysteriously vanished. *''Lifealope'' reactivates and controls a G-Directorate Battlestation Mecha *''Stalky'' tries to reconquer the "Liferobot" from the Lifealope but is captured, and the Lifealope begins to read Stalky's memories before leaving Stalky in a stasispod. *The Sniper and the Captain argue about the coffee mug, as the Sniper is about to destroy the coffee mug for its "treachery." *''The Arbitrator'' arrives on Earth. *The Sniper ''is briefly desintegrated and then revived by the ''Arbitrator. *The Arbitrator confuses the Sniper with the Captain, due to the Sniper's ''possession of the ''coffee mug. *The Sniper finds the Captain's gasmask, hat and scarf in his backpack then discovers the scarf is the last remnants of the Biomatrix 117, ''aka the ''Biomass. *The Arbitrator launches a dark matter drop into the Earth's Atmosphere, which opens a black hole. *The Arbitrator binds the Sniper, the Biomatrix and the coffee mug in a stasis field to take them to the "Space-Court of Universe Compendium." *From the Sniper's request, the Biomatrix makes the Sniper re-live a memory as far away from the moment of the Earth's slow destruction as possible, which is the memory of a caveman in prehistoric times that maybe his ancestor. *In the Snipers genetic memories, the Biomatrix discoveres an object that does not belong into the past. *The Captain ''verbally announces his decision to get rid of the black hole. *The ''Sniper ''sees the possible future of a woman named ''Amber in the dreamworld created by the Biomatrix. *The Pilot fights against a whole swarm of ladybug drones, and is abducted by them to ANNET's flying fortress. *''ANNET'' tries to reintegrate the Pilot into the grid with a new neural interface. *The black hole collapses after the Captain "drinks" it with his straw. *The coffee mug awakens, and deploys an ion-micro ray to destroy the Arbitrator and his ship. *The Arbitrator, his ship and his forcefield (containing the Sniper, theBiomatrix 117Biomass Scarf and the coffee mug) are destroyed by the coffee mug. *The Sniper, Biomass Scarf and the coffee mug begin falling back into Earth's orbit, and end up crashlanding onto the Captain. *Drones begin to destroy green life that was probably created by the Lifealope. *An ANNET ''drone discovers ''Stalky in the stasispod. *The squad (still missing the Pilot) reunites at the headquarters. *The Engineer meets Photoshop. *The Captain sends the Sniper and the Engineer on a mission to end the winter. *While on their mission, the EngineerEngineer ''encounters an Annet-Controlled Zombie Horde. *The ''Engineer sets fire to the building and begins his escape, citing "firewall" as his reasoning for setting the building ablaze when asked by the Sniper. *The Pilot, in ANNET's command, begins his hunt against the Sniper and the Engineer. Future / After Captain *Future, 200-? AC (After Captain): The planetary ecosystem of the Earth is being repaired by offspring of the Lifealope, "The Lifewalkers." *Future, 200-? AC: The Biomatrix has spread out over the whole planet in a global net of avatars, absorbing creatures after their deaths. Humans accept it as a form of an afterlife. *Future, 200-? AC: A governor rules the country from "The Capitol." *Future, 200-? AC: Mods and Admins, who are offsping and students of Engineer, begin a revolt in the capitol after gaining control of the orbital ion cannon, due to discovering the Engineer's lost journal. *''The Knights of the Chalice, the future minions of the ''Captain, warn Lady Amber to leave based off the revolution beginning. *Future, 200-? AC: The Mods are using their newfound powers to kill the local hosts, among them is Lady Amber.